Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z
Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z is a fighting video game based on the ''Dragon Ball'' series for Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita.V-Jump, Issue #8, 2013''Weekly Shōnen Jump, Issue #30, 2013 The game is available for pre-order on Amazon with a release date of March 31, 2014,[http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00DNGQQUQ/ ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, amazon.com] while other websites list it for winter 2013. Overview Battle of Z is a team fighting action title that lets up to eight players battle it out against one another in a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. The game can have up to four players in cooperative play, and lets players perform attacks together and heal one another. It also supports online multiplayer battles,"Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Makes Super Saiyan God Playable", siliconera.com and PS Vita ad-hoc connection. A multiplayer restriction in this game is that two players can not play on the same console; the developers say this is due to wanting a player having the best possible graphics in full screen. Battle of Z also includes team battles against giant characters, such as Great Ape Vegeta and Great Ape Gohan. Gameplay The playable characters can be victorious at high-speed battles on the ground and in the air. Game modes include Single Mission, Multi Mission, and Team Battle. The game's key feature is team battle action of four versus four. Teamates share a special energy meter called GENKI Gauge: this meter increases when attacking opponents and, when filled, an ultimate attack can be perfomed.Weekly Shōnen Jump, Issue #31, 2013 Any of the allies can decide to give or use energy from the gauge in order to perform an attack. Playable characters can team up to perform techniques such as Synchro Rush, Meteor Chain, and Revive Soul. Meteor Chain are partners teaming up to launch attack after attack, following up each other's attacks and timing it so the opponent has no time to counter; using Meteor Chains is an effective way to get the GENKI Gauge to fill up quickly. Synchro Rush is rushing the opponent at the same time, resulting in simultaneous hits. Revive Soul is reviving a fallen partner, giving them energy to get back in the battle. Also, thanks to Energy Share, teammates can share ki with each others. Villians can team up with Heroes in the game, but they do not show appreciation when given ki or extra energy to heal. There are four different battle types for playable characters: Fighting Type, Ki Blast Type, Support Type and Interfernce Type. Story Mode In story mode, it is possible to fight as either the Z Fighters or their antagonists. The original manga/anime story is modified to include team battles, such as the fight with Frieza which, instead of Goku being the only character to face the tyrant, also includes Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin for the final battle on Namek. Goku and Vegeta's first meeting in one of the scenarios is also different from what is in the series. Also included is a special history which is based on the Saiyans if something involving them had happened differently. Another scenario made for the game has a battle against all of Goku's family, including Bardock. Characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God) *Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Ultimate Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Bardock *Saibaman *Raditz *Nappa *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Majin) *Guldo *Jeice *Burter *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (2nd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) *Frieza Soldier *Cooler (Final Form) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Dr. Gero *Android 18 *Majin Buu Battle Stages *Plain *Rocky Area *Planet Namek *Ruined Namek Gallery References External links *[http://dbzboz.bngames.net/e/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z official website] *[http://www.team-up.eu/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z european website] Category:Fighting games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Guldo is playable Category:Video games where Jeice is playable Category:Video games where Burter is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Frieza Soldier is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable